In electronic and electrical systems wherein access to numerous remote monitoring and control devices represents a costly and complex problem, such as encountered in a nuclear reactor facility, the requirement for running dedicated electrical leads to hundreds of remote devices solely for the purpose of monitoring the operational integrity of the remote devices is a major system design and cost consideration.